The Shadow of the Light
by QueenAngella
Summary: In this prequel, student sorceresses Liora Light Spinner and Castaspella find themselves alone and having to fend for themselves while something evil creeps up upon the Kingdom of Bright Moon.
1. Default Chapter

October 14, 2003  
  
The Shadow of the Light  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Liora Light Spinner swung the axe hard into the trunk of the dead tree, but it seemed that with all her effort, she had barely made a dent. She pushed back her light blond hair that was hanging in her face and sighed, as she threw the axe down on the ground. She looked to the cottage that she and the other student, Castaspella were temporarily staying in deep with in the Enchanted Forest. Her teacher and guardian, Norwyn always left their home in the kingdom of Mystacore to rest a while at his cottage. He claimed it was a vacation, but Liora and Castaspella had to go out and do chores, such as chopping firewood, raking leaves, or washing dishes. And worst of all, Liora and Castaspella were forbidden to use any of their magic. Liora and Castaspella were two orphans that had been found in an orphanage near Mystacore. Norwyn sensed that they both possessed magic and he took them both on as his students. No other teacher ever took on two at a time, but Norwyn, seeing the tight bond that the two girls shared, refused to split them up. Liora was nine years old and Castaspella was only four when they had been discovered. Now, seven years later, Liora had learned a lot and was already showing potential of becoming a powerful sorceress, but she still had a ways to go.  
Liora sat down to rest. Her arms were already starting to hurt from swinging the axe around. She had the urge to use her magic to chop down the tree and make some firewood, but she knew that Norwyn could sense when magic was using and she might never know when he was watching her from the window. It sometimes bothered her that he had to keep such a close eye on her. She knew that he did not trust her, but she did not deny that she sometimes gave him reason not to trust her. At least she was not inside with Castaspella, who was cleaning up the cottage, with Norwyn watching her over his shoulder.  
Liora closed her eyes to meditate. She tried to grasp the magic in the air to see if she could see anything beyond the human eye. She tried to see in Mystacore, to see what her classmates were doing at the Academy of Magic. They were probably being pressed to work hard as well, but at least they could use their magic. Norwyn always had to do everything the hard way, the slow way. He claimed it was for the best. He said so many former students had learned magic so fast and didn't learn how to control it. Some had been seriously hurt or even killed from magic gone wrong. Liora loved Norwyn. He was the closest he had to being a father and she loved Castaspella. She was like a protective older sister to Castaspella. She tried to close out all the negative feelings and anger that she was starting to feel and calm her emotions. Norwyn said that a good sorceress had to control her emotions as they played an important part in casting spells. Liora snapped out of her meditative state when she heard the door of the cottage slam. She stood up and faced the porch and saw Norwyn standing there, with an angry expression on his face.  
"Liora, what are you doing? It is going to get dark soon. I don't want to be sitting in a chilly cottage", said Norywn, with his arms crossed.  
Liora glared at him and cried, "Norwyn, I can't chop wood. It will take me all night just to chop that stupid tree down. Please just let me use my magic once".  
"No, you know the rules. You need to learn other responsibilities as well as learning magic", said Norwyn.  
"You said this was vacation. This is no vacation", snapped Liora.  
"I did not say you were on vacation. I am on vacation. Now gather up what little you have and come inside. I guess we'll have to do with what we have. Tomorrow, I want you to chop more wood", said Norwyn.  
"My arms hurt, Norwyn", whined Liora.  
"You need to strengthen up. You need to wield weapons as well as casting spells. You start that lesson next month. There will be times when you cannot use magic and need to defend yourself in other ways", said Norwyn.  
"I can't use magic now", said Liora.  
"No, I mean times when you can't use your magic, like something renders you powerless. There are other forces in the world that magic cannot control. Now gather up your little wood pile and get inside", said Norwyn, as he turned and opened the door, stepping back inside.  
Liora stomped her feet and mumbled something under her breath. She walked over to wood that she had managed to gather from smaller trees, picked up a few in her arms, and walked toward the cottage. A few fell off the pile she was carrying before she made it to the door. She then dropped the rest; slipped off her gray cloak she had been wearing, wrapped the wood up in it, and then carried it inside.  
Norwyn was already sitting at the table while Castaspella was setting the table. Norwyn sighed when he saw Liora walk in, her cloak in her arms.  
"Liora, you are going to get your cloak dirty. We don't have anything to wash it here", said Norwyn, as he shook his head.  
Castaspella looked up at Liora and grinned. She was almost as tall as Liora, and had the same slender build. Unlike Liora who had light blond hair, Castaspella had brown curly hair that she usually pulled back in a braid. She set a basket of bread on the table, and said, "Hey, it was kind of clever. She carried more wood in and she didn't even use magic".  
Norwyn looked over at Castaspella and said, "Castaspella, I think the chicken is almost done".  
Castaspella didn't say a word and walked over the wood burning stone where chicken was grilling on a wire rack. She knew that was Norwyn's way of telling her to stay out of his and Liora's little fights, which were quite common. Norwyn had told her that she had better not have Liora's attitude when she turned sixteen.  
Liora let her cloak just unroll on the floor with all the wood. She started putting it in the fireplace that had almost burned out. She looked over to Norwyn and said, "I'll just shake it off. It is not like it I got it dirty while working outside".  
"That's enough wood for now. Come and join us for dinner. I have some matters to discuss with you", said Norwyn.  
Liora placed another log in the fire, then turned and walked over the dinner table. She sat down as Castaspella did, carrying a plate full of chicken. No one talked as all three of them grabbed a piece of chicken. They acted like they had nothing to eat all day, even though they had had sandwiches for lunch earlier, but it seemed like ages ago. Liora had worked up an appetite while outside gathering wood.  
Liora finally finished a few bites of the chicken, looked across the table when Norwyn was sitting and asked, "So, what matters are you going to discuss?"  
"I need to take off for a bit tomorrow. Some of us from Mystacore need to meet Queen Angella at Castle Bright Moon for some sort of meeting", said Norwyn.  
Liora took another bite then said, "Okay, why can't we go along? I know something is going on and no one is telling us".  
"I can't discuss anything right now because I do not even know what is going on. Bright Moon is the most central location for most of the kingdoms in Etheria. I am not sure when I'll be back but I need you two to stay here", said Norwyn.  
"And do what?" asked Liora.  
"Your chores. I want this place clean and full of firewood when I get back. Don't think you can pull anything over on me because you get to be a wizard of my standards, you have that third eye", said Norwyn.  
"Like what? There is nothing to do around here. Why can't you just drop us off in Mystacore?" asked Liora.  
"Yeah, we can study and practice our magic", said Castaspella.  
"No, you'll be safer in the Enchanted Forest, that is, if you stay at the cottage. Don't go wandering about or try to go to Mystacore on your own", said Norwyn.  
"Now I wish I knew how to teleport", said Castaspella.  
"Yeah, why haven't you taught us that yet", said Liora.  
"Because those are higher-level spells and if done wrong, can have disastrous consequences", said Norwyn.  
"Then how about using our own two feet and walking to Mystacore. You said the Enchanted Forest is safe", said Liora.  
"Because, it is magic itself, and if you don't have the magic to find your way through it, you'll end up in far more dangerous places. It is not like going north or south. Even the stars can deceive you here. You will stay at the cottage and that is final", said Norwyn.  
"Then take us to Bright Moon", said Liora.  
"Liora, have you not heard a word I said. You and Castaspella are staying here. End of discussion. If I find out anything tomorrow that is worth you knowing, then I shall tell you", said Norwyn.  
That night, Liora and Castaspella laid on their beds in the small guest bedroom of the cottage. They had not said a word since dinner and figured now, with Norwyn asleep, they could talk about whatever they felt they could not bring up in front of Norwyn.  
Castaspella turned her head to face Liora and asked, "Liora, do you know what is going on? I know you have heard some stuff".  
"I don't know, but that whatever it is, it is dangerous. Mystacore never gets involved with Bright Moon. The Kingdom of Bright Moon is one of the largest and most powerful kingdoms in all Etheria. Queen Angella is a powerful sorceress and she was born with those powers. What Bright Moon would want from Mystacore, I don't know, but I hear of strange things have been happening in this world and they are not good", said Liora.  
"I felt it", said Castaspella.  
"Felt what?" asked Liora, as she suddenly sat up.  
"When I meditate and try to touch the far off places, as in outside of Mystacore, I get this overwhelming negative feeling. I have only read about black magic, evil magic, but it is said it can bring on negative emotions and turn even the people with the goodness of all hearts and turn them evil. I did not want to go any farther so I blocked it out, but it is out there", said Castaspella.  
"Castaspella, this is bad. I wonder why I cannot feel it. I should be able to reach my magic eye farther than you", said Liora.  
"And why is that?" asked Castaspella.  
"Because I am older", replied Liora.  
"Yeah, but we both started training at the same time. We are equal as far as the Academy goes", said Castaspella.  
"Yeah", said Liora as she flopped back down on her back and stared up at the ceiling.  
Castaspella said with a slight laugh, "Yeah, but I studying a lot more than you".  
Liora turned her head toward Castaspella. "Maybe I don't need to study as much. Maybe I am a natural", she said.  
"Whatever, Liora. Get some sleep", said Castaspella, as she closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight, Cassie. We can think some more tomorrow", said Liora.  
"Night, Liora", mumbled Castaspella as she turned her head and buried it into her pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Liora and Castaspella awoke the next morning to breakfast already on the table and a note. Liora picked it up and read it.  
"What does it say?" asked Castaspella.  
"It says that he left early this morning and figured he best let us sleep in. And he said that he left us some muffins on the table for breakfast", said Liora.  
Castaspella looked at the muffins on the table and said, "Well, he didn't need to put that in the note to let us know".  
Liora suddenly stared at the door. She started to say something, but Castaspella looked at her and said, "I sense something too. Something is outside".  
Liora and Castaspella walked toward the door. Liora stepped in front and slowly pulled it open. She then jerked it open all the way. She and Castaspella stepped outside and saw nothing unusual.  
"Well, you said you sensed something too so I am not crazy", said Liora as she looked around.  
"What do you think it was?" asked Castaspella.  
"I don't know, but I felt anxious. Whatever it is, it is not friendly", said Liora.  
"But Norwyn said we'd be safe here", said Castaspella.  
"Yeah, but dark magic can penetrate these woods. He might not have though that anything would be wanting to come here", said Liora.  
Castaspella ran back inside for a few seconds. She then stepped back out, a knife in each hand. She handed one to Liora. Liora took it, stared at it for a few seconds, and then asked, "What are these for? We have magic".  
"Yeah, but so might whatever is out there. Face it Liora, we are just sorcerer's apprentices", said Castaspella.  
"I don't need an eleven year old telling me that. It is bad enough when Norwyn does it", said Liora, as she slid the knife into the loop on her belt. She pulled her cloak around her as a gust of wind hit.  
"You feel that?" asked Castaspella.  
"Yes, and it does not feel good. I am suddenly frightened. You are right. Norwyn did not prepare us to fight any forms of dark magic", said Liora, as she shivered.  
"Because we don't enough white magic. We just have to make use of what we have", said Castaspella.  
"You have a good head on your shoulders from someone your age. No wonder Norwyn seems to trust you more than me", said Liora.  
"That is not true, Liora", said Castaspella.  
Liora's eyes got really wide. "Castaspella! Look out!" she cried, as she grabbed Castaspella throwing themselves on the ground.  
A dark shadow passed over their heads. Liora looked up to see the thing turn and head for them again. It floated in the shadows made by the trees, avoiding the patches of sunlight. It took no form. It was a shadow that belonged to nothing.  
"Run!" cried Liora, as she stood up, helped Castaspella up, and they both ran into the woods.  
After running for about a minute, Liora and Castaspella stopped and looked around. Liora felt a stitch in her chest from running so hard. She wanted to sit down and catch her breath, but she didn't know where that creature or whatever it was.  
Castaspella peered out from behind a tree and looked at where they had run from.  
"It's gone", said Castaspella.  
"What the hell was that?" asked Liora.  
"I don't know", said Castaspella.  
"Did you see how it avoided the sunlight? We need to keep going and find a clearing where the sunlight can reach us and that thing won't", said Liora.  
"Where? We don't know these woods. Norwyn just teleports us here. I bet he does that so we can't find our way back to Mystacore", said Castaspella.  
"And now he is going to get us killed", said Liora.  
Liora and Castaspella started to walk, not knowing which direction to go. They walked away from the cottage, fearing that the shadow creature would be there, waiting for them.  
Castaspella looked back and looked as she saw something dark moving across the leaves, like a something was heading toward them, something invisible that was still casting a shadow. It made no noise, but she could feel the chill of its black magic starting to creep up her spine.  
"Liora, it's coming right at us", cried Castaspella.  
Liora turned, saw the shadow moving fast on them. They both ran through the woods, not stopping, but occasionally glancing back to see how far the shadow thing was behind them. Liora tried to summon some of her magic to give her energy to keep running. She tried to think of any spells that might work against it. Castaspella was running fast behind her. Liora turned, grabbed Castaspella's hand, not wanting to lose her in the chase.  
Liora felt herself jerk backwards as Castaspella screamed. Castaspella had tripped over an fallen branch. Liora stopped and tried to get Castaspella to her feet, but she screamed more. She realized she was screaming in pain and not in fright.  
"Castaspella, we have to keep going. I can't carry you", said Liora, as she watched the shadow creep closer.  
"Liora, I heard a pop. I think I broke my ankle", said Castaspella.  
Liora stared with wide eyes, as the shadow grew closer. An idea came to her head and held out her hand. She concentrated hard on all her powers, and then a blast of bright light shot forward out of hand and hit the shadow creature. For the first time, the shadow made a noise as it screamed in pain and burst into several smaller shadows and then was gone. She then looked down at Castaspella who was sitting on the ground, holding her right ankle.  
Castaspella rubbed her eyes and said, "Great work, Liora, but next time let me know when you are about to do that. You almost blinded me".  
"Better to be blinded than experience whatever that thing might do to us. Besides, my name is Light Spinner for a reason", said Liora, as she knelt down, and looked at Castaspella's ankle,  
"It hurts so bad, Liora", said Castaspella.  
"We need to get you back to the cottage. I am sure Norwyn has some healing herbs stashed away", said Liora.  
"Do you know how to get back?" asked Castaspella.  
"Well, we can just head in the direction where I destroyed that shadow creature. We did run from there", said Liora.  
"I don't know how far we ran, but I can't walk", said Castaspella, as she winced in pain.  
"Oh, Cassie, what would you do without me? I am not going to stay here all day, so you have to try and stand up. You can lean on me for support", said Liora.  
Castaspella tried to stand on her good leg. Liora helped lifted her up and placed her arm around her shoulder. Liora started to walk back toward where she thought the cottage was while at the same time, making sure Castaspella was on her foot. Castaspella kept her injured foot off the ground, but just hopping caused enough vibration to make it hurt.  
"Do you know any healing spells?" asked Castaspella.  
"No, do you?" asked Liora.  
"What do you think? If I did, I would have used it already", said Castaspella.  
Liora looked up ahead and failed to see anything familiar to them. She was hoping to remember that she recognized anything from when they were running from the shadow creature, but as they had been running, all she could concentrate on was getting away. She started to wish that Norwyn was here and would help them. He had said for them not to leave the cottage, but they had no choice. She hoped that perhaps he had sensed something was wrong and was on his way from Castle Bright Moon right now. The way back seemed so far back and they had to walk very slowly. Castaspella was in great pain and sometimes had to stop and rest because her good leg was getting tired from all the hopping.  
The sun was already high in the sky meaning that it close to noon. Liora and Castaspella both stopped to rest and sat down on a fallen tree. They shed their gray cloaks revealing their colored tunics. Liora always had a preference to wearing red while Castaspella liked blue. Sorcerers and sorceresses in training had to always wear gray and if they wore other colors, they had to keep them covered up by the gray cloaks. It did not matter much now that they were not in Mystacore. The sun was managing to get its rays past the heavy trees and beat its heat on them. Castaspella straightened up her leg and set her broken ankle on another fallen tree right in front of them.  
"Liora, help me get my boot off. My ankle feels like it is going to split it anyway. I can feel it swelling up like a balloon", said Castaspella.  
Liora reached over and slowly started to untie the strings. Castaspella moaned and cried out, "Ouch, Liora, can't you be more gentle".  
Liora snapped back, feeling a little irritated and said, "I am going as slow as possible. You want me to help you take it off or not".  
"I'm sorry, Liora. It just hurts so much", said Castaspella, as she gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out.  
Liora began loosening up the strings. She slowly pulled the boot off, ignoring Castaspella's cries. Her mouth dropped when she saw Castaspella's bare ankle. Castaspella saw the look on Liora's face and cried, "What? Is it that bad?"  
"You can look for yourself. It is all black and blue and nearly twice its size. You did a good job", said Liora.  
"We have to get out of here. We need to find someone who can help us", said Castaspella.  
"Who? We are in the middle of nowhere. We can't even make it back to the cottage without you screaming", said Liora, as she stood up and threw her cloak on the ground.  
"Liora, I am sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. I wish I could cast a simple spell and make it heal, but I can't", said Castaspella.  
"Well, I guess we go slow and hope that there are no more of those shadow things waiting to get us", said Liora, as she sat back down, and lowered her head into her hands.  
"I am scared, Liora. One minute we are eating breakfast, and the next we are here in these woods, not knowing what else is out there", said Castaspella, as tears began to form in her eyes.  
"I am scared too, Cassie. Not just of these woods, but of what is going to happen. There is dark magic out there. I don't know how, but I can feel it. I am also scared for myself. I don't know what I am capable of. I don't even know who my real family is, or even if they are still alive", said Liora.  
"My parents are dead. I can barely remember them when they were killed", said Castaspella.  
"I never knew my parents or even know who they were. It was your parents that took me in when I was baby and then they had you and raised us both as their own", said Liora.  
Castaspella wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "We are sisters, Liora. Blood means nothing. No one has the bond that we have. We are going to do great things together".  
"Yes, we are sisters. I love you. You and Norwyn are the only family I have. What's left of my real family is my name Light Spinner and no records can be found of anyone else of that name", said Liora.  
"I love you too, Liora. I promise we are going to get out of here. I also want to help you find out who your real family is so you can know more about your heritage", said Castaspella.  
"I'd love that, but you are my real family", said Liora.  
"Well, I am not going to put that boot back on because it hurts so much, but I guess we can go a few more feet", said Castaspella.  
Liora helped Castaspella back up on her good leg and said to her, "Not a few feet, but all the way back to the cottage. I know it hurts but I would hate to see what these woods offer when it gets dark out." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Blood trickled down the face of the little girl as she wandered through the woods, alone, scared, and cold. She was not much more than about two years old. The wind howled through the treetops as more leaves came down and landed on her shoulders. She heard voices and then a new voice with in her head told her to hide. She crawled out under a bush and looked out where she saw her mother laying dead on the forest floor. Standing over her were two men and a woman with swords in each of their hands. The little girl let out a cry, "Mommy!" It was then the woman with the sword turned to her and cried out, "She is still alive. The evil seed is alive". The woman charged the little girl with her sword and swung her sword when she was just with in a couple of feet of her.  
  
Liora Light Spinner woke up on the forest floor with a gasp. She was lying on her stomach with the side of her face on the ground. She lifted her head slowly and brushed off some of the dirt off her face. There was a cool breeze in the air, but she felt her clothes drenched with sweat. She rolled over on her back and looked up at the sky, her gray eyes dark and intense. She tried to remember the face of the little girl and the dead woman in her dreams. She could not help but wonder if perhaps her past was starting to become unlocked inside her head the more she trained in magic. Her earliest memories were living with Castaspella's family and being raised by them as if she were their own child. She remembered when she found out she was not their natural child. She was more upset that Castaspella was not really her little sister, but her adopted parents told her that did not matter since in their hearts, she was their daughter and Castaspella would always be her sister. Liora smelled smoke in the air, so she rolled over and saw that Castaspella was already up and managed to gather enough twigs for a small campfire. "Castaspella? You're ankle's broken. How can you gather twigs and make a fire?" asked Liora, as she sat up. "I did not have to move much. I had plenty around me, so I put a bunch of sticks together and used my magic to make fire. I could not sleep on this wet hard ground", said Castaspella, as she held her hands over the fire to warm them. Liora pulled leaves that were stuck in her long blond hair. It felt gritty and caked with dirt as she ran her hands through it, trying to comb out the tangles as best as she could. "You were having nightmares all night. It woke me up a few times", said Castaspella. "Nightmares? I was fine", said Liora, as she stood up and then moved to sit down beside Castaspella in front of the fire. "I heard you crying at times. You were trying to scream or say something, but your mouth was closed so it came out like you were gagged or something", said Castaspella. Liora took off her gray cloak and set it down behind her. "Liora, aren't you cold?" asked Castaspella, as she looked puzzled at Liora rolling up the red sleeves of her tunic. "No, actually I am roasting. I feel all hot and sticky all over. What I need more is to find a creek nearby and take a bath", said Liora, as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "You feeling okay?" asked Castaspella. "I feel find. It just feels like it is hot out but it isn't. I must have been dreaming all night and tossing and turning", said Liora. "Sleeping on the ground in the middle of the woods does not make for comfortable sleeping. I kept waking up because I would roll over on a rock or small log", said Castaspella. "We should have not have slept on the ground, but we wandered all over these woods. We are lost. Norwyn was right. These woods are magical and directions mean nothing here unless you can use the magic to find the way back", said Liora. "You think Norwyn would lie to us, Liora? He was not just trying to scare us into staying at the cabin", said Castaspella. "I thought we'd find the way. We are lucky we lasted a whole night here without those shadow creatures finding us. They could have snuck up on us easily in the night", said Liora. Castaspella bent down and rubbed her ankle. It was still swollen.  
Liora looked at Castaspella's ankle and asked, "How is your ankle? Do you think you could walk a little?"  
"It still hurts. It needs to be treated. I wish I could heal it", said Castaspella.  
"Well, we can't do anything out here. We have to keep moving until we find something or someone that could help us", said Liora.  
"You have any ideas which way to go now? We have no idea which direction is which", said Castaspella.  
"Well, the sun rises in the east, so we'll use that as our guide. My instinct tells me to go west", said Liora.  
"Your instinct didn't do us any good yesterday. We don't know how far we managed to wander from the cottage. These woods are full of magic that we cannot begin to understand. What if we never find our way back?" asked Castaspella, as she placed a strong stick against her ankle and slid her boot on over it.  
"If we keep going in one direction we are bound to get out of these woods and find someplace. There has to be a town somewhere or some other homes in these woods. Norwyn can't be the only one that has a cottage here", said Liora, as she stood up.  
Castaspella winced as she pushed herself up off the log she was sitting on. Liora helped her to her feet, and then bent over and grabbed her gray cloak that was sitting on the ground and slipped it on.  
"Does it hurt to walk on it?" asked Liora.  
"Yes, but what choice do we have? We can't stay here", said Castaspella. Liora and Castaspella walked through the thick trees of the forest, but everything just looked the same as they encountered more trees. Liora walked slowly along side Castaspella. She wanted to move faster but she knew that Castaspella could not with her injured ankle. It irritated her a little, but there was nothing that could be done until they could find someone to help.  
Castaspella walked over to a large boulder and sat down on it. Liora looked at her, her gray eyes giving off an angry vibe that Castaspella instantly felt.  
"What is wrong?" asked Castaspella.  
Liora picked up a small stone and threw it at a nearby tree. She then looked over at Castaspella and snapped, "Could you have avoided that hole? You didn't have to get hurt".  
Castaspella stood up, ignoring the pain as she placed both of her feet on the ground. She angrily stomped her good foot and cried, "You think I did this on purpose. Is that what you think, Liora? You must think I am stupid".  
Liora looked up and then lowered her head. She took a deep breath and calmly said, "I am sorry, Cassie. I guess I am tired, hungry and anxious to get out of here. I know you can't help that your ankle is hurt but it doesn't help any".  
"I am walking with you, trying hard to ignore the pain. I want to get out of here as much as you do", said Castaspella.  
Liora stopped and turned her head. She walked a few steps away from Castaspella and started staring at something deep in the forest. Castaspella limped over to Liora and placed her hand on Liora's arm.  
"Liora, what is it?" asked Castaspella.  
"I hear voices. Someone is coming this way", said Liora.  
"Let's go out see who it is", said Castaspella.  
"Okay, we go slowly, but carefully. We don't know who they are and if they are friendly", said Liora, as she walked slowly to where she had heard the voices.  
Liora and Castaspella tried to walk as quietly through the trees, carefully avoiding stepping on twigs or any leaves that may have fallen. They heard the voices for a few minutes, but as quickly as they had heard them, they stopped.  
"I can't hear anything anymore. What if they moved on farther and we can't reach them? These woods might be playing a trick on us and the voices are carrying from the other direction", Liora, said quietly, as she placed her hand behind her ear, hoping to hear anything from a voice to the sounds to someone stepping on twigs.  
"We can't give up hope. There are others here and someone is bound to find us", said Castaspella.  
Liora stepped away from Castaspella and looked out past the trees where she thought she could see more light coming through as if they were a clearing up ahead. She did not jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder assuming it was Castaspella. She slowly turned around to say something to her, but she screamed when she realized it was a man. She turned around and faced him, her hand on the hilt of her knife on her belt. She then heard the screams of Castaspella a few feet from her. Two men had grabbed her and one was covering her mouth.  
Liora pulled the knife out and held it to the man's throat.  
"Let her go or I'll kill you", cried Liora.  
"You don't want to do that", said the man.  
Liora felt someone grab her from behind. The knife fell from her hand and into the ground. The man picked it up, looked at t it, and then looked at Liora as she struggled to break free from the other man's grip. All the men were big and muscular, clean shaven, and wore their hair short.  
  
"Who are you? You hurt Cassie and I'll put a curse on you that you'll regret", cried Liora.  
The man looked at Liora and smiled. He ran his hand through his brown hair and said, "You're just girls. But if you are witches, then we'll have to tie you up and take you into town".  
"We are not witches. We are sorceresses. We are lost and can't find our way back", said Liora.  
"Witches, sorceresses, wizards. They are all the same", said the man.  
"Who are you people and why are you treating us like this?" asked Liora.  
"I am Banyan of the town of Fallen Valley. You shall come with us and Reya will decide what to do with you", said the man as he laid a hand on Liora's shoulder.  
"Don't touch me. You attacked us. We will not come with you", said Liora.  
Liora looked over at Castaspella who had her hands tied together and was looking at Liora with her blue eyes full of fear. Liora turned to Banyan and said, "Let her go. She is hurt enough and she does not need you to hurt her even more".  
"I am afraid I cannot do that", said Banyan as he looked beyond Liora at the man behind her.  
Liora felt her arms get jerked back. She too had her arms tied. She tried to concentrate on a spell that would help them but her mind was full of fear that she could not clear it.  
Banyan walked up next to Liora and said, "Oh, and if you are witches, don't even think of casting a spell on us. These ropes are blessed by the Lady Reya and your spell but backfire on you".  
"Whatever", snapped Liora.  
Banyan walked over to Castaspella and looked at her. He calmly said with a smile, "Thank you for cooperating with us, young lady. Your friend has quite the mouth on her".  
"Just don't hurt us", said Castaspella, softly.  
"We shall see as soon as we bring you before the Lady Reya", said Banyan.  
Liora and Castaspella were picked up by Banyan's men and thrown into the back of a horse drawn trailer as if they were bags of flour. Castaspella winced in pain but tried not to cry out. Liora looked at her and wished she could think of something to do. She did not know what these men were up to and what lay before them in the town they called Fallen Valley. Norwyn had never mentioned a town by that name, but he had never mentioned anything of what lay beyond the cottage in the Enchanted Forest. She closed her eyes and prayed that some good would come out of their ordeal. 


End file.
